


Parkstone: Last Plane Out of Here

by NikoIsNotReal



Series: The Parkstone Collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal World, Based On An Idea For My Own Show, Friendship, Sappy But Not Romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoIsNotReal/pseuds/NikoIsNotReal
Summary: After being pushed to the edge, Miles decides to flee for Sydney, sending Titus on a goose chase after him.Written before Snowdown, but takes place after.
Series: The Parkstone Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834681





	Parkstone: Last Plane Out of Here

‘Fuck no. This wasn’t happening.’ Titus thought to himself that morning as he watched police cars surround Miles’ house. He pushed through the small but dense crowd, making his way to the front as he tried to get a good listen in on what Miles’ parents were saying. He felt a feeling of dread form in his stomach as he began to worry about Miles. ‘What happened to him? Did they kill him? One splotch on his perfect record and suddenly it’s lights out? What the fuck?’ Titus felt that pool of dread form into something much more potent. Fury. Ducking under the police tape, Titus stormed up to the Grainers, ready to go buck wild. The sounds of the crowd became silent as Titus was finally able to hear what words were being exchanged.

“Missing. No note or tracks. No evidence of foul play.”

Missing? Titus stopped as he tried to process the flood of new information. As in, gone? Away from home? Disappeared into thin air? Bullshit. Miles wouldn’t just skip town, especially not because of their expulsion from school, and especially not without telling him with a text or a…

The world froze right then and there, as Titus was taken back to a memory of that morning. A memory in which Titus woke up. A memory in which Titus happened to find a little something something on his desk addressed to him. A little something something called…

…a note.

‘Stupid motherfucking old fashioned Miles.’ Titus rushed back into his room, finding the note exactly where he left it on his desk. Hastily grabbing it and unfolding it, Titus read over the words.

Hey, Titus.

Sorry that I just sprung this on you like this, and sorry that I just up and left without actually telling you while I was doing it. I didn’t wanna involve you in another one of these crackpot adventures, I know how much you hate them. Things just aren’t really safe anymore, with the human plot and the hundreds of years worth of secrecy and my mum and dad you know what I mean. I’ve decided to fly down to Sydney. I’m at the Brisbane Airport, and I’ve stolen their credit card to pay for it. You can just tell them that I dragged into this whole human thing and just let me take the blame. After that you won’t be forced to go on my adventures, or get involved in my family life, you can just do and be whatever you want. Thanks for everything.

Love,  
Miles  
  


* * *

‘Stupid motherfucking dramatic Miles’ Titus thought as he sat on the bus, reading the note over and over. Who the hell did he think he was? He didn’t help Miles with his fear of the night, his emotionally abusive parents, his whack job brother and his depressive episode just to be pushed off to the side like this. Titus checked his watch. 8am. Titus hoped to whatever supernatural being exists in the infinite universes that Miles’ plane was the 10am plane. Seriously, did Miles just think that after all they’ve been through together that he could just… leave like that? Titus wiped away some tears that had somehow found their way into his eyes. God, was their friendship really so fragile? Did Miles really think that Titus just did things with him out of some obligation or something?

All these feelings sucked. Titus wasn’t one who had tons of experience with emotion before, so this really stung. Whatever, he had more important things on the line.

* * *

Titus rushed into the airport as he frantically checked his watch. 9:45. Shit shit shit. The plane would be boarding soon. He was running out of time. He ran up to the front desk. “H-hey, um, which one is the gate for the 10AM plane?” He asked in between pants. The worker glanced at him before typing quickly into the computer. “Gate 9.” Titus nodded before stumbling into a run towards Gate 9.

Jesus Christ, how far away was Gate 9? Titus checked the sign above the terminal. Gate 7. Shit. He checked his watch again. 9:55. God damn it. He wasn’t gonna make it. He sighed as he slumped down into one of the nearby chairs, panting heavily as he lamented over his failure. God fucking damn it. He couldn’t even say seeya or anything. He knew he wouldn’t be able to convince Miles not to do this anyway, God knew he could be pretty fucking set in his ways, but he at least wanted to tell Miles how he really feels about everything. Titus silently cursed the fact that the Grainers never got Miles his own phone. He felt himself drifting off in the chair when he heard a voice.

“Titus?”

Titus snapped his eyes open as he saw Miles standing in front of him, having that typical concerned look of his. Titus leapt out of his seat, and found that his legs have decided to take a day off, as he stumbled before grabbing the chair rest to balance himself. “Jesus, dude, how far did you run?” Miles asked. “The… bus stopped… three blocks away… from the airport.” Titus rasped. “I had to… run if I wanted to… make it before your plane left…” Miles pulled out a water bottle and handed it to Titus, who took it and with grace, chugged the entire bottle down. “What are you even doing here?” Miles asked as he sat down next to Titus. “I thought you were just gonna stay home and try to get reenrolled into school.” Titus let himself catch his breath for a moment, before grabbing the wrinkled note from his pocket and chucking it onto Miles’ lap.

“ What the hell were you thinking? Actually, what the hell are you thinking?” Titus questioned. Miles looked away sheepishly. “Look, I know it’s kind of immature to just… run away from my problems and all that, and yeah I shouldn’t have done it, but you gotta understand-“ Titus interrupted him with a “No, no, no, no, shut up. Not that. The note.” Miles looked down at it and back at Titus. “Do you think I just do these things with you out of obligation? That I willingly let myself be dragged into adventures because I feel sorry for you or something?” Miles rubbed his arm. “Kind of? You’re always saying how much you just wanna be alone and relax… and the adventures that we tend to get wrapped into are the exact opposite of that.”

Titus sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, before meeting Miles’ own. “Look, I… I’m not really good at this whole emotional speech thing or nothing, but I guess it’s like well… it’s like…” Titus huffed as he blushed embarrassingly. “You’re the only friend I have! I would even call you my best friend. I can’t make any other friends because none of them put up with my cynical bullshit and just give me a winning smile in return like you do. You’re the most interesting person out of anyone in Parkstone, I don’t think anyone else can do the things that you do. I don’t hang out with you because I feel sorry for you… I hang out with you because I think you’re awesome... and I just can’t live without you.”

…Silence.

Titus let the silence wash over him, like a calming river made up of letting everything you have bottled up inside you out. He was only brought back to reality when he heard sniffling from beside him. He looked to see Miles sniffling as he wiped away tears. “Titus… that was… beautiful.” He said. “I-I didn’t know you felt like that… *sniff*, sorry I… left you out of this and sorry I assumed that you’d just be okay with me just jumping the shark. I mean, you’re still my only actual friend…” Titus raised an eyebrow. “What about the guys at the club?” Miles shook his head. “They’re just… work acquaintances. I don’t think any of them could ever be like you to me.” Titus nodded slowly as he stared off blankly, before he remembered something. “Wait, weren’t you supposed to leave for the 10am flight?” Miles shook his head. “Oh, no. I got the 11am flight. But it doesn’t really matter now. I think we could just-“ Titus shushed him. “It does matter. It matters because we’re going to be on that flight.”

Now it was Miles’ turn to stare off blankly for a second. “W-what do you mean?” Titus shook his head. “Well, there’s nothing really waiting for us back home, is there? We’re essentially outcasted for the human thing, we’ve both basically admitted that we need each other, and you already have a ticket and a credit card.”

Miles looked unsure. “What about your parents? They’re nice people n’ all, I don’t that they’d like you being away so long.” Titus shrugged his shoulders. “Eh, as long as they know where I am, they don’t give a rats ass what I do.” Miles nodded his head, becoming increasingly more confident.

“Yeah… yeah! Let’s do this!”

* * *

Titus looked out the window overlooking the clouds in the brilliant early afternoon sky, Miles having fallen asleep next to him the moment the plane took off. It was unsurprisingly, considering how crazy and weird the last few weeks have been, and Titus was finally glad that it was all behind them. They were on a plane to Sydney, they have a lot of money to spend (the Grainers were obsessive savers, he learned) and nothing to really turn back to.

Miles stirred and mumbled beside him, his head somehow making it’s way to Titus’ shoulder. It was comforting. It probably wouldn’t be easy living on your own in Sydney, but considering all that they’ve been through already, it wouldn’t be so bad, would it? Titus shifted his arm so that he could wrap it around Miles’ shoulder and nudge him closer, causing Miles to stir again. “Mn, love ye’, Titus…” he mumbled.

Titus smiled. Stupid motherfucking sappy Miles.

“Love you too, Miles.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two stories are the only stories I have in this universe so far.


End file.
